warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dove of Love
One thing that brings folks to the Schmutzplatz square in Altdorf is the Dove of Love kitchen run by the sisters of Shallya. Twice a day they dole out food to the area’s homeless and hungry. A long queue of undesirables forms before the dole, and the square has become a hang out for a large number of the jobless. With the Eagle of Luccini conveniently next door, lushes can save money on food and spend it at the pub. The kitchen is run by Sister Lena Marks, a petite, attractive initiate who looks much too timid to be running a place like this in the heart of a rundown neighbourhood. She is as tough as old boots though and takes trouble from no-one. The down and outs who eat the free food love her fiercely. Lena is a devout, hard-working Shallyan who always puts the good of others before herself and works to help the less fortunate. She performs a brief service to Shallya before the daily food doles. Anyone who is not respectful of the goddess of mercy is sent to the back of the queue. The food is not always soup. It is a meal of whatever Lena can get her hands on. At the moment the kitchen is serving a stew of cabbage, leeks and potato with a hard boiled egg. It is surprisingly edible, though no one would describe it as good. Recently, Hugbert Munkhaus has been donating wheels of cheese to the hospice kitchen, and so everyone now gets a small piece of Grubentreich with their meal. The kitchen is the ground floor of a narrow building donated to the cult of Shallya by a pious slum-lord. The food is cooked on a fireplace at one end and is stored in a larder. The rest of the room is filled with rows of trestle tables and benches. The kitchen opens for a few hours around lunch time and a few hours in the evening, every day of the year. As part of her novitiate Lena was charged with running the place for six months, but she has been doing it for more than three years now and won’t leave. Ethel Rammstein is not a real Shallyan, she is just a volunteer that asked Lena if she might help a month or so ago. She told Lena that she needed a practical way to give thanks for her relatively comfortable life and helping in such a place was perfect. Ethel claims to be a devout Shallyan. Lena is not that interested in Ethel’s story, as she is glad of the help. If pressed, Lena agrees there is something oddabout Ethel’s attitude, but she would consider Ethel a friend. Ethel wears long robes covering her entire body, extremely similar to the Shallyan robes worn by Lena, making it easy to mistake Ethel as an actual Shallyan sister. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3rd Edition -- Liber Mutatis ** : pg. 37 ** : pg. 38 Category:Altdorf Category:Cult of Shallya Category:D Category:L